Three's a Crowd
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: She likes coming here. I mean it literally, as in my girl is a freak like that and I love her for it. So does he, for that matter. Humor/Romance; ExB; EPOV; Rated Mmm; AH… Happy birthday, Maple!


**Maple … you asked for something smutty and, well, I haven't done that in a while, but for you I'd do anything! You wanted it … eeeek! :D**

**Mid was awesome and beta'd this in record time. Kni pre-read and gave me a thumbs up. Y'all get to enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I'll own up to these words. :P**

**...**

**Three's a Crowd**

**She likes coming here. I mean it literally, as in my girl is a freak like that and I love her for it. So does **_**he**_**, for that matter. Humor/Romance; ExB; EPOV; Rated Mmm; AH… Happy birthday, Maple!**

…

So, it's Saturday. Date night. Bella isn't here yet and I'm antsy waiting for her. It's my last shift, and then I get to enjoy a movie with her by my side.

Let me go back a bit. I work here. At the theatre. It's boring, but it pays the bills, kind of. Being a college student sucks. Mom and Dad pay my rent and tuition, but if I want anything else, I've gotta pay, and that's fine. It's life. Gotta learn somehow, ya know?

So, like I said, here I am, Saturday. And I'm waiting. We're waiting. Jasper's taking my shift and he'll be manning the reel while I sit there with my girl and try to pay attention to a movie I've seen about twenty times. Stupid sparkling vamps. I don't get it.

Anyway. She wants to see it again, so here I am. Waiting. She's my girl and I'd do anything for her. My Bella. High school sweethearts lucky enough to be together in college and hopefully beyond. Yeah, we've got this.

"I'm off, man. Have fun," Jasper says as he makes his way toward the projection room. He'll probably fall asleep five minutes into the movie and wake up when the credits start rolling. He does that. Falls asleep. It's fine. With the digital age, our job has become sorta mind-numbing and boring, but someone has to be back there in case something actually does go wrong.

I smile knowingly and nod. "You know it, dude." He does know. We do this every few weeks. The three of us. Bella knows, too.

See, Bella is … a dream come true. She's … seriously the love of my life. She's crazy-fun and always happy. Her dirty mouth knows no bounds, but her sweet side is what gets me.

We've all known each other forever and sometime along the way, lines were blurred. Jasper had a crush on her for a while, and Bella let him down easily. She loves me more than anything. But she loves him, too. Like a friend, though. And he's a great guy, so I can't say much. I'm not a jealous fucker like that. She's my girl and it is what it is.

Bella, being Bella, she introduced him to his current girlfriend Alice, and la-dee-da … here we are. The four of us are inseparable.

Well, most times.

Tonight, it's us three. Alice is working at the mall selling overpriced knick-knacks and dildos at some party store.

"Hey, loverboy." My girl's voice echoes in the nearly empty concession area.

I swirl around, coming face to face with her. "Hey, baby." My grin mirrors hers as she wraps her arms around my neck and gets on her toes to plant a kiss to my cheek. "How was work?"

She shrugs; her eyes wide. Happy. "Same as usual. Alice said to put on a good show." She wiggles her eyebrows.

Have I mentioned she works with Alice at the overpriced dildo store? Yeah, those two are trouble with a capital T.

I grin, my left cheek involuntarily turning up, my mouth forming a smirk I know she loves. "Oh, she did, did she?"

Those blurred lines … What fun they can be.

Bella threads her fingers with mine and tugs me toward the door to the appropriate screening room. There're already a bunch of people sitting in the dark, waiting for the movie to start.

The loud warning to turn off all cell phones excites me because I know what's next.

Bella turns her face toward me and grins wide, her eyes suggestive. "How about over there?" She points to a few rows down from the top.

"Looks good to me." He'll see everything from up there, and she knows it. My kinky girl knows exactly what to do.

Once we're seated, the lights go low and the crowd silent. It's a boring movie with even more boring actors and not one naked chick. Not a boob to be seen. What a rip off. Good thing Bella's hand has been rubbing up and down my thigh for the past hour. Not even the boring shit on screen can keep my cock soft when she does that.

I play with her hair and hear her groan softly when I finger the fine tendrils at the base of her skull. She loves that shit. It turns her on like nothing else. You'd think her hair was hardwired straight to her pussy, that girl.

"If you don't quit it, I'm gonna get naked right here in front of all these people," she whispers in my ear as the rolling credits start coming up on the screen. Thank God this torture is almost over.

I smirk, watching the people around us start to stand and stretch while we remain seated and I fidget with the jacket that's covering my lap, and my not-so-subtle erection.

"Now, now, darling," I tease, poking her little nose with my finger and enjoying the flush in her cheeks, now that the lights are turned on. "Five minutes and I'll have you begging."

She narrows her eyes and peeks up to the opening in the far back wall where the projector room is located. "Five minutes." She bites her bottom lip and releases it slowly, torturously. "He's ready." She nods toward the opening and winks in its direction.

I look around and notice we're finally alone. When the telltale click of the outside door sounds in the now large empty room, I know Riley has done what I paid him for. It's nice to have connections. Even nicer when they're gullible and don't ask questions. I have a feeling that kid peeps in here somehow, but I don't question it, and he doesn't question what goes on after he locks us in this theatre.

I lean in and kiss Bella's temple. "You ready for me?" Running a hand over her bare thigh and under that teasing mini-skirt of hers, I finger the fabric between her thighs and groan. "Why are you so wet, baby?"

She spreads her little thighs as far apart as she can in the constricting seat and leans back, her tits pushed up and her nipples straining through her shirt. "I'm always ready for you." She bats her lashes, those eyes … oh man, those eyes.

Pushing her panties to the side, I expose her and watch as she squirms against my hand. "Patience, love. We'll get you there."

She moans. "Oh, I know. Getting there's half the fun," she quips, fisting the jacket that's still covering my thighs and throwing it across the room. "Now, how about we get you out of those tight pants?"

Meh. Like I'd say no? "Abso-fucking-lutely, baby." My grin's so wide, my cheeks hurt. "But how about I make you nice and ready for me first, huh?" I run my fingers softly down her slit and feel her shift against my hand.

"I want you to fuck me, now, though." She pouts, pulling against my belt buckle and running her hand over my hard cock. She's impatient and not at all bashful about letting me know what she needs. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I denied her? "Nah, ah, ah, baby." I take her hand and press it against me. "You have to be patient."

She licks her lips and smirks. "If you say so." She then stands and lifts up her skirt, exposing her little, white, cotton panties. "But I doubt you can keep your hands off me for long." I watch as she shimmies herself out of those panties, and swallow hard as she runs a hand down her body.

"You're not gonna make this easy, huh?" I shake my head, laughing. This is her way of moving things along. So much for foreplay. I guess I'll get a taste later when we're home. Tonight's about playing the part. Getting off on being watched. I get it. I get her. "So naughty."

She leans over and takes my belt out of the buckle; forcefully pulling it open, then pops opens the button fly to my jeans. "And you love it," she replies with a confidence I've always admired. "You love when I make things … hard." She wiggles her eyebrows and giggles.

I laugh and grab her waist. "Come here."

She straddles my waist and grinds against me. "These pants are going to have to come off." She pushes herself up a little, and I push my pants down my thighs as far as they'll go. It's really fucking awkward, but I know she wants it hard and fast and right the fuck now.

I can smell her in the air all around us. It's making my dick ache. "You want me, baby?" I pull her hard against me and capture her mouth in a bruising kiss. Her tongue instantly meets mine and I'm gone. She's my heaven and hell all wrapped in a pretty, little, tight package as she shifts her hips, her pussy right there rubbing against my cock.

I feel her reach down between us and then I'm in. It's sweet, sweet bliss, all warm and … "Oh God, that's amazing, baby."

She kisses my neck and moves over my lap, taking me in as far as she can in the cramped space while I hold on to her thighs and guide her over me.

"Hmm, that's it," she whispers hoarsely, grinning wickedly. I know, I just know, he's watching by the way her body moves. This, this right here is what gets her. He'll never touch her, never see her completely naked, but this—her moving over me in a dark space with barely any clothes off—yeah, this is what she likes. What _he _likes.

I grip her thighs and try to move my hips to meet her thrusts, a thin sheet of sweat beading over my brow as her nails dig into my shoulders. She's close, and there's nothing else I want more than to watch her scream and fall apart.

Reaching up, I grip the back of her neck and lower her lips to mine, plunging my tongue into her mouth, teasing hers. She's all breaths and moans and … "Oh God, oh God, oh God …" as I reach between us with my other hand and rub her clit with my fingers. I feel her shudder against me as her orgasm crashes over her, and I'm all high with the feel of her around my cock.

"That's right, baby. Who's got you, huh?" I grip her thighs again, letting her go limp against me as I push up. In, out, in, out, and damn, it's all good. Always good like this with her. She gets into it; digs me and this and … "That's it, baby. Take my cock. Take it all," I grunt out when she shifts her hips down low—so low down I'm thankful for her being all bendy like she is just now.

"You know I want it," she breathes against my neck; her movements frantic as I guide her over me, chasing my own orgasm. "You gonna come? Huh, Edward, you gonna give it to me?" She taunts, biting my earlobe and pulling lightly.

I'm a sucker for biting and she knows it. Without warning, I'm coming and it's so damn good, I swear I see stars.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I clench my jaw and push up into her one last time. "Jesus fucking Christ, Bella."

She exhales, her breath tickling my shoulder. "I take it that was good?" She pulls back and kisses my lips. "I swear, Edward, I come so hard when we do it here."

I struggle to regulate my breathing as I ease my dick out of her. This is always the messy part. "You're amazing, you know that?" I grin lazily and let my head fall back, too dazed to care that Jasper's probably still watching us and fucking his hand as we speak.

She takes out a few napkins from her purse and hands me a couple. "Here, you're gonna need these." She grins and stands. "Ugh, this is so gross."

She cleans herself up, and I watch as she shimmies back into her panties. Say whatever you want, sex is messy, but man, she makes it all look so hot.

I do the same, wiping the come off my dick, then tuck myself back into my underwear as I stand. "Gross, but so worth it." I take her chin between my thumb and forefinger; making her look up at me. "Wanna go home and shower?" I wiggle my eyebrows. That was round one. Fucking. Round two involves some major loving and touching, and way more foreplay.

She grins wickedly and takes my hand. "Lead the way, loverboy."

I kiss her lips and head toward the door. "You know it."

The light from the projection room flips on and I hear, "Good night, you guys." Bella and I look up to see Jasper's form through the opening to the room and he continues, "I'll tell Alice she missed a great show," he says with a hint of humour in his voice.

Bella tugs on my hand and smiles up at me, then shifts her eyes to the far end of the theatre, saying, "Good night, Jasper. Sweet dreams."

...

**I'm leaving this one open because ... I may write another chapter ... :D**

**Happy birthday, bb! I loves you hard ... so hard ... ;)**


End file.
